Telling the Truth
by ShadowArcher39
Summary: Nico decides to tell Hades that he likes Percy. With some help from his big brother Jake. The first chapters a bit Jake-centered. Don't know if i will continue this one. M to be safe. Pairings are NicoxPercy and OCxOC (Dan and Jake) implied SLASH. ON HIATUS


**Disclaimer: I own nothing except, Jake and Danny.**

* * *

**Telling the Truth**

Sixteen-year-old Jake Di Angelo and his thirteen-year-old brother Nico Di Angelo were taking their monthly excursion to visit their father, Hades, lord of the Underworld. The two of them were reluctant to see their father. Nico said," I don't want to tell dad about this." "Don't worry Nico. I had the same conversation with dad, last year. If you get nervous, just remember, I'll be right next to you"

"Do you want to tell Percy or ask him to come with us." "I can't tell Percy I'm gay. He'll freak or think I'm a freak.", protested Nico. Nico knew Jake already came out and had a boyfriend, Dan Carter, son of Zeus. Jake said,"First of all Percy won't freak or think you're one. Second, if you're so worried then don't tell him. Just ask him to come with us. Dan's going with us. If that helps."

Honestly, Jake was a little worried about seeing their father. He was glad that Dan was going with them. He knew Dan would be there for him, if and when he got scared. Jake also knew he would be holding Dan's hand really tight, the entire time.

He may not show it but, Jake was pretty nervous and a bit scared. Because, Hades didn't take it too well when he had the same conversation with Jake. Lets just say Jake wore long sleeves for a long time. So, the burn scars were hidden while they healed and faded. Dan asked Jake what happened. But, Jake avoided the question and Dan for a few weeks. (Every time Dan cornered him to ask, Jake fled to the nearest shadow.)

"Percy may not be a blood relative, like me. But he cares for you Nico. So, when you decide let me know." Jake then walks off with his one imperial gold, and one Stygian iron/ celestial bronze swords on his hip, a bow and quiver on his back, and his shield on his right arm. Nico calls out," Wait!". Jake stops in his tracks and says,"So, what's your decision?" "I'll tell him." Answered Nico.

**Two hours later**

Jake says," is everybody ready?" He then looks at Percy, Dan, and Nico, who looks nervous. Jake walks over, puts an arm around Nico and says," Just relax. Remember, we're all here to help you through this. OK?" "Yeah, you're right I just need to relax. Lets do this.", said Nico.

Jake inhales deeply and says something in a language none of the others understands. Then a dark portal forms from a piece of everyone's shadows. Jake then says," well lets go. But we can't looking like this." Dan says," what do you want us to do?" Jake said," wait here." Jake then leaves and returns with a pile of black formal clothes. He says," Dan, Percy, put these on." Jake then tosses the two of them a different set of clothes. The two of them change and look at each other. They look at Jake and Nico and say," we look ridiculous." Jake says," you need to blend in." Percy says," how by posing as your servants?" Nico and Jake say," yep."

The group walk through the shadow portal and it seals behind them.

Two hours later

The four arrive in the underworld and are greeted by many strange monsters. A pair of harpies approach Nico and Jake and say," welcome home, my princes." Jake and Nico say," away with the two of you. Tell Hades were here, now." The harpies reply," yes, young masters."

**Later at the Palace of Hades**

We approach our father's throne. He says, "Welcome home my sons. I know why you've come here now. I want to tell you that I approve of your relationship with Percy, Nico. But Percy, if you hurt my son. I will make you experience pain beyond your understanding. The same goes for you Dan. Do I make myself clear?" Dan and Percy kneel and say," Yes, Lord Hades."

Hades says,"It's late back on the surface. Why don't you four stay here, for the night?" I reply," Where would we stay? I thought you got rid of our rooms, when we left?" Hades answers," I thought about it but kept them after your visit, last year."

**The next morning (We think? Its's hard to tell time down here.)**?

Dan woke that morning and noticed that his and Jake's clothes littered the floor. Except for their underwear, which they were still wearing (much to Dan's dismay. But when he took a closer look. He realized they were wearing each others underwear, not their own. ). He felt Jake shift next to him. Jake raised his head. His hair messed up, pointing in every direction, sleepily said," Are you okay, baby?" Dan smiled and said," I'm fine. What time is it?" Jake replied," 6:00 AM. So, go back to sleep." "I'm gonna go take a shower.", Dan said. He waited for a response. But, when he looked over, and saw Jake had already fallen back asleep. Dan caressed his hand across Jake's soft cheek. He then kissed his cheek and got out of bed to go shower.

40 minutes later.

Dan walks back to the room and Jake was dressed for the day in a tight black tee that showed off every one of his muscles. What really made Dan's heart stop were the pair of sexy skin-tight black jeans he was wearing. The jeans really outlined his bubble butt. Dan was mesmerized by his very hot and sexy demigod boyfriend. Jake saw Dan was staring at him with a blank look. He then says," Dan? Danny?! Hello! Have we returned from the atmosphere, yet." Dan says," huh! I hate you Jake. You friggin tease." Jake replies," no, you don't. Because you seemed to enjoy last night a lot." Then the biggest, deepest, and reddest blush creeped on Dan's cheeks.

**Dan's POV**

Jake wrapped his arms around my waist from the behind, and laid his head on my shoulder. I asked him,"So, what do you have planned for today, my, sexy King of Fear? Tour of the Palace, feeding your pets?" Jake smiled at me and nuzzled his nose in my neck. He said,"Start with a tour, train a little bit, feed my pets. Then, if it comes to it, we might share a shower."

* * *

**Well here it is: my second story. Sorry for any mistakes. R&R**


End file.
